1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a flaking roll assembly useful in the production of cereal products or the like and which is characterized by provision of a pair of adjacent, rotatable, nip-defining flaking rolls oriented at an oblique angle so as to facilitate maintenance, clean-up and sanitation. More particularly, it is concerned with such a flaking roll assembly wherein the flaking rolls are oriented such that the rotational axes thereof lie in a plane which is at an angle of about 15.degree. to 70.degree. with respect to the horizontal; moreover, the flaking roll apparatus is improved by means of a novel nip clearance-adjusting mechanism and an eccentric mount for the lower roller permitting selective side-to-side pivoting adjustment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of many cereal products, the starting materials are cooked via extrusion or other conventional means, whereupon the cooked product is passed through a flaking roll assembly so as to provide the well known cereal flakes. Generally speaking, such flaking roll assemblies include a pair of elongated, rotatable flaking rolls, normally oriented horizontally and provided with a product delivery chute and a flake collection device beneath the adjacent rollers. Exemplary devices of this character are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 651,776 and 2,702,010.
In practice, conventional flaking roll assemblies present a number of operational difficulties. First, these devices tend to be difficult to maintain and clean, particularly in and around the flaking rollers. As can be appreciated, the necessary frame supports, drives and other attendant equipment creates close quarters adjacent the flaking rollers, making sanitation a problem.
In addition, as conventional flaking roll assemblies wear, it is necessary to precisely adjust the respective rollers so as to maintain the appropriate nip clearance between the rollers. Obviously, flake formation is critically dependent upon maintenance of proper clearance between the flaking rollers. However, prior flaking roll assemblies, while including various expedients for roller adjustment, are deficient in that reliable, easy to use adjustment mechanisms are not available. This is particularly the case with respect to side-to-side pivoting adjustment of one roller relative to another.